Joyeux Noël, Wesker
by Miss Kazu
Summary: 24 décembre. Un réveillon pas tout à fait comme les autres pour Albert Wesker, surtout pas quand Chris s'en mêle. Petit OS de Noêl avec du soft yaoi, Wesker/Birkin, Wesker/Chris. Joyeux Noël à vous tous !


_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Birkin, Wesker/Chris.

_**Genre: **_Romance à ma sauce (muahaha !)

_**Rating:**_ K+/T.

_**Résumé:**_ C'est le 24 décembre, Wesker passe la journée du réveillon au laboratoire d'Umbrella. A croire que Noël tape sur le système de tout le monde, comme si lui était le seul survivant de ce complot... Et quand Chris achève sa journée dans les meilleures intentions du monde...

_**Note:**_ Oui bon, je sais que Wesker n'est pas censé travailler et chez Umbrella, et chez les S.T.A.R.S. en même temps mais j'aime lui accorder cette double vie :3 (pourquoi se priver alors qu'il porte aussi bien son uniforme de S.T.A.R.S. qu'une blouse blanche ?). Et j'aimerais savoir le signe de Wesker :x

Je l'ai rédigé cette nuit, du coup ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression que ça a été écrit par une droguée XD je suis crevée maintenant...

Un petit OS cadeau aux fans de Yaoi soft dans Resident Evil ^^ et une nouvelle fois inspiré par sandra-wesker !

Les personnages sont à Capcom, les fautes [encore et toujours] à moi.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^_^ Et JOYEUX NOËL ! ;D

* * *

**Joyeux Noël, Wesker.**

Une journée, c'était long à passer si l'on s'ennuyait, ou trés court si l'on s'amusait. Le réveillon de Noêl était trés long à passer pour Albert Wesker. C'était un jour dynamique dans les locaux d'Umbrella, les scientifiques étaient tout émoustillés pour la plupart, comme s'ils n'avaient plus aucune conscience professionnelle l'espace d'une journée, voire deux en considérant le 25 décembre comme férié. Une attitude que le blond ne pouvait pas comprendre, comment cela se faisait-il qu'un peu de neige les rendait aussi tête en l'air et rêveurs ? Lui avait juste perdu quelques degrés mais rien de plus, il n'avait même pas froid. Et si encore cela n'affectait que les scientifiques lambdas... Mais hélas pour lui, son ami et rival, William Birkin, était dans le même état !

_* Un virus se serait-il échappé ici durant la nuit ? Serais-je le seul épargné ? *_ se demanda-t-il alors qu'il aperçut trés clairement une lueur un peu trop douce à son goût dans le regard de Birkin, couplée à un faible sourire rempli d'espoir.

_* Espoir de quoi ? *_ se demanda Wesker en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Les conversations en ce jour sacré étaient réellement lourdes et évoquaient pour la plupart une question existentielle: avait-on acheté la dinde traditionnelle ? Anxieux serait celui qui devra en ramener une à sa moitié ou à ses parents aux heures de pointe juste aprés le boulot. Wesker en avait marre des dindes par-ci et des dindes par-là, mais l'horreur lui vint plus tard, lorsqu'un jeune scientifique étouffa un cri aigu.

**- Oh non ! NON !** avaient pu entendre tous les Men in White du secteur, ces derniers se retournant vers lui.

**- Ma femme elle n'a pas... Oh non, elle n'a pas pu !** s'exprima le pauvre homme de plus en plus anxieux, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

**- Elle a... OUBLIE D'ACHETER LE CADEAU DE NOTRE ENFAAAANT !**

Wesker sentit une veine tressaillir contre sa tempe. Et c'était pour un sale mouflet que cet idiot pleurait à en faire fissurer les murs ? Pourtant d'autres hommes en blouses semblaient compatissants.

**- ça m'est arrivé l'année dernière, c'était une horreur, bonne chance mon gars.**

**- ah moi ma femme m'a forcé à acheter ses cadeaux au petit depuis un mois déjà alors pour sûr que je suis tranquille !**

Entre pleurs et larmes, voilà comment Wesker vivait le 24 décembre aprés-midi, le visage neutre, une veine dérangée. C'était bien pour ça que lui n'aurait jamais de petite créature braillante et morveuses. Les enfants étaient mignons à ses yeux lorsqu'ils mesuraient deux mètres de hauteur, avaient des écailles ou des lianes, et grognaient plus qu'elles ne pleuraient. Ah ça c'était un vrai bébé en bonne santé qui faisait plaisir à voir ! William les trouvait utiles, au moins sur ce point, ils étaient à peu prés d'accord.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Birkin avait profité de l'agitation crée par l'autre inconsolable de son devoir paternel (soit ramener un cadeau à sa progéniture) pour emprunter Wesker à son occupation du moment (chercher l'intrus dans des tripes humaines parmi les cellules ci-dedans). Une fois seuls dans le couloir, William lui offrit un doux sourire.

**- Je vois que cette ambiance n'est pas à ton goût.**

**- Tu es un fin observateur Will, qu'y-a-t-il ?**

**- Oh rien, je me demandais juste si tu voulais venir dîner avec nous ce soir... Je serais bien resté travailler encore au labo mais tu connais Annette, elle a insisté pour que je sois à la maison. Et puis...**

Forcément, "nous" = William + les inconvénients (Annette + Sherry) ... Si Wesker se pointait à ce fameux dîner, cette gamine allait encore essayer de lui monter sur les genoux en lui réclamant "dada"... Non une fois lui avait servi de leçon. Curieusement cette blondinette l'aimait bien alors qu'elle le révulsait. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans, qu'elle l'emmerdait déjà avec des "dada" et que le blond avait été désigné comme unique nounou disponible, il ne s'était pas gêné de lui dire qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire faire du "dada" à son père. Et sa réaction ? Elle avait ri... Wesker avait sourit faiblement mais pour d'autres raisons... Ce que ça pouvait être idiot et inutile un enfant humain sorti de cage.

**- Et puis Annette trouve que nous travaillons un peu trop même durant nos congés, elle me ressort à chaque fois l'excuse du père qui a loupé la naissance de sa fille parce qu'il était en train de trafiquer des êtres vivants avec son meilleur ami...**

Et si encore ça avait été la vérité... Wesker retint un léger rire. Le jour où Sherry était née, Birkin avait été extrêmement câlin avec lui, lui demandant toutes sortes d'attentions, lui faisant même un tas de choses insoupçonnables de sa part... Et le blond avait adoré cette journée-là. C'était en partie grâce à cela que voir Sherry maintenant l'amusait autant. Elle n'était qu'un cobaye comme un autre pour son père. Combien de fois l'avait-il étreinte entre ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était jolie, qu'il l'aimait ? Elle avait du oublier.

**- Tu as voulu t'encombrer d'une femme Will, assume.**

**- Merci Al', ça me remonte le moral... Alors tu viendras ?**

**- Sans façon.**

**- Bon... J'aurais essayé**, lui sourit Birkin d'un air presque abattu. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Wesker, lui demandant au moins en consolation un chaste baiser, baiser que Wesker lui offrit en guise de cadeau.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Will, je t'offrirai un beau cadeau demain**, lui murmura Wesker contre ses lèvres. Tout deux avaient prévu de "travailler" ensembles le jour de Noël pour s'offrir un cadeau mémorable. Annette avait accepté de laisser son époux continuer ses recherches un jour férié si tout du moins il faisait acte de présence lors du dîner du réveillon.

Et sur ces mots prometteurs, William s'en retourna au travail, heureux de vivre comme tout et prêt à affronter le dîner familial. Il avait au moins la certitude que son ami lui ferait un beau cadeau cette année au lieu de travailler calmement comme à leur habitude.

En revenant dans la salle de recherches, Wesker grimaça sous ses lunettes noires. Ses yeux étaient une nouvelle fois percutés par les vives couleurs colorant des banderoles stupides qu'avaient placées les gars du labo. Des " Joyeux Noël ! " à gauche en blanc sur fond rouge, vert et doré, et des " Yihaaa ! JOYEUSES FÊTES ! " entourés d'ampoules lumineuses agressantes à droite. Et qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre des morceaux de houx en plastique sur leurs machines ? Les scientifiques n'étaient pas que des hommes sans coeurs, non, ils avaient aussi l'esprit festif (tant que leur appareil digestif était comblé de bonne nourriture pour l'occasion...).

Finalement la journée s'acheva dans le même genre d'ambiance, l'air frais de la ville fit un bien fou à Wesker qui se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Il neigeait... C'était beau.

La neige fut sa seule compagne avec une certaine foule dans les rues de Raccoon City jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en tenue de civil au poste de police où il entretenait à mi-temps le rôle de chef des S.T.A.R.S. C'était là qu'il avait reçu son entraînement à la résistance visuelle face aux guirlandes lumineuses et autres banderoles paranormalement actives en cette saison. Apparemment ce soir, ses hommes allaient être occupés avec leur famille ou leurs amis, bon débarras. Ce réveillon serait comme tous les autres, Wesker le passerait seul à réfléchir sur ses ambitions professionnelles. Il n'avait personne à qui acheter un cadeau hormis William mais il ne comptait pas l'habituer à ce genre d'affection de sa part. Son corps était déjà un cadeau inestimable et il suffisait à son ami.

Wesker était venu chercher quelques papiers délaissées dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau alors que les S.T.A.R.S. étaient éparpillés un peu partout au même moment. Tous sauf Chris Redfield qui repassa dans leurs bureaux, écharpe rayée autour du cou, tandis que Wesker ressortait.

**- Oh Capitaine, bonsoir.**

**- Bonsoir Redfield, vous avez oublié quelque chose ?** demanda le blond, clé en main prêt à refermer la pièce comme un professeur le ferait avec sa salle de classe en fin de cours.

**- Euh non enfin... En fait, vous tombez bien, je voulais vous parler en privé si vous avez le temps.**

Tout le temps nécessaire jusqu'au lendemain, Wesker hocha de la tête pour affirmer qu'il était effectivement libre. Chris eut un léger sourire confiant, il n'était jamais anxieux en sa présence, non, cette recrue était sûrement l'un des meilleurs éléments de cette équipe de bras cassés. Son seul défaut était qu'il lui faisait confiance, parce qu'ils étaient frères d'armes. Wesker était presque désolé pour lui, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que si un jour il devait le trahir, il le ferait immédiatement dans ses intérêts.

Le brun l'entraîna en dehors du poste de police, là où la neige avait commencé à ralentir sa chute tout au long de leur l'avait emmené dans un parc désertique et couvert de blanc un peu partout. C'était dans ces cas là que les immeubles et les maisons étaient utiles dans un paysage car ils délimitaient le ciel de la terre, les deux blancs comme neige (et pour cause).

**- Que voulez-vous Redfield ?** demanda Wesker d'un air tout à fait neutre comme à son habitude. Chris tourna son regard, un regard similaire à celui du blond mais ses joues trahissaient quelque chose... Des rougeurs... dues au froid ? Non, Wesker réalisa qu'il avait tort dans son constat lorsqu'il ressentit les douces et tendres lèvres de son subalterne venir se coller aux siennes, partageant un chaste baiser dépourvu de tout intérêt. Le chef des S.T.A.R.S. ne fit rien pour se dérober à son second baiser de la journée, il était tout simplement trop surpris pour cela. Une fois terminé, Chris ancra son regard bleuté dans le sien protégé par ses lunettes.

**- C'est comme ça que vous demandez une augmentation, Redfield ?**

**- Je ne vous soudoie pas, Capitaine, je vous aime.**

Silence.

Une voiture passa en klaxonnant au loin, sûrement pour engueuler le conducteur de l'automobile précédente jugée trop lente.

Et Chris l'aimait.

C'était ce qu'il venait de dire. Wesker garda son air inexpressif, il aurait aimé une blague mais le brun avait l'air trés sérieux.

**- Je vous aime Wesker, et j'aimerais que vous acceptiez mes sentiments comme cadeau.**

Et en plus il lui offrait un cadeau en ce réveillon de Noël, sous la neige, dans un parc purement blanc et désert ? Super, décidément entre les rendez-vous galants avec Birkin et le cadeau de Chris, non cette journée était vraiment...

_* Longue. *_ se dit le blond en retenant un soupir.

**- J'en suis ému Chis.**

**- Vous mentez,** sourit le brun faiblement, heureux d'être enfin appelé par son prénom.

**- Oui.**

**- Haha, je le savais ! Vous auriez préféré un porte-clé avec votre signe j'imagine.**

**- Un porte-clé avec mon signe ?**

**- Oui, c'était ce que je voulais vous offrir au départ mais comme personne ne le connait...**

**- Et c'est trés bien ainsi.**

**- Alors vous ne me le direz pas, tant pis... Vous êtes partant pour un café Capitaine ?**

Un café... Il n'en avait plus bu depuis ce matin et sa gorge était sèche. Pourquoi pas aprés tout.

**- A une condition Chris.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Tu remplaces ton cadeau par ce café.**

**- Avec plaisir Capitaine ! **répondit le brun enthousiaste, trop ravi de voir sa requête acceptée même si elle signifiait garder pour lui ses sentiments.** Je connais un bon coin dont la spécialité est le café au lait au sucre de canne et au sucre blanc.**

Wesker haussa trés légèrement un sourcil comme put l'admirer le brun. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on mettait deux styles de sucres différents dans un même café ? Sa curiosité de scientifique le poussa dés lors à vérifier de lui-même le goût de cette nouveauté culinaire.

Et ainsi les deux hommes s'en allèrent sous la neige, en direction de ce fameux café. Chris ferait de son mieux pour persuader son Capitaine de passer le réveillon avec lui. Et avec un peu de chance, il finirait bien par ne l'avoir rien que pour lui en ce réveillon.

**- Joyeux Noël Capitaine**, lui avait-il dit plus tard en l'embrassant de nouveau, plus tendrement.

**- Joyeux Noël Al'**, lui avait murmuré le lendemain William avant de cueillir un doux baiser aux lèvres de son amant.

Wesker sourit faiblement pour lui-même, il avait été gâté pour ce Noël. Un Joyeux Noël.


End file.
